


Insta Monsters

by Bam4Me



Series: Cryptid [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cryptid!Yuuri, Gen, Human!Victor, Human!Yuri, M/M, Sick!Yuri, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Yuri is sick, and so his judgement is a little shotty right now, but that's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

It started out as a simple picture. And normally, Yuri was a lot more diligent about remembering not to post pictures of Yuuri online at all. To be honest, they're all sort of waiting for some rabid fan of Victor’s to find out about Yuuri and go apeshit about it on social media, but so far, the closest thing they've gotten to it, was the random speculation about Yuuri possibly being his soulmate’s pet, or that he might be watching him for a friend.

 

People were  _ dense _ . Yuri finally ended up squanching that rumor himself though, but he's pretty sure he can't really be blamed. He has a little bit of a cold -well, he thinks he does, cause his allergy medications suddenly aren't working, and he's been sleeping for two hour chunks of time with no other explanation, so he's pretty sure he's sick- and even though he doesn't have a fever, he does have a five foot eight cryptid laying across his body like he was the most lavish pillow ever. 

 

That's another reason he thinks he's sick, because cryptids always  _ knew _ , even if they rarely pointed it out. He blinked open eyes that he hadn't realized were closed, and found himself in Victor’s living room, staring up at the grey haired man.

 

“Hey, I can probably get him off of you if you want? He's clingy, but we don't want you getting sicker.”

 

Yuri blinked a few more times, and shook his sluggish head. “He's fine. Warm.”

 

Victor frowned, grumbling out, “yeah, that's what I'm worried about. If he's not off of you in a half hour, I'm making him move.”

 

Yuri nodded. “Alright.”

 

He tried to go back to sleep while Victor went back into the kitchen, hopefully making dinner -because sick or not, Yuri is a teenage boy and could eat anything- though, with his track record in the kitchen, Yuri was planning for cereal, if need be. He sighed, and pulled out his phone instead, deciding to play on that until he fell asleep… and made the grave mistake of opening up instagram. 

 

He scrolled through some photos for a few minutes before opening up a new post, and holding the phone up so he could snap a picture of himself, half asleep and scowling, with a curious looking cryptid that he hadn't even realized was awake, tucked just behind his neck. You could see the pale purple glow of his skin, and one of his ears was drooping over Yuri’s neck while big black eyes gazed at the phone screen. He was smiling just enough that you could see the scarily sharp vampire teeth in his mouth, glowing white in the dim light of the room. 

 

Yuri knew that to many, Yuuri was the thing of nightmares, but when Yuri looked at a cryptid -especially  _ his _ cryptid, because Yuuri will always be his- he couldn't help but think how stupidly cute he looked. Like a platypus or something. Strange, but cute. He thought the same thing about cats. They both purred the same anyways. 

 

He posted the pic, captioned as, ‘Suffocating from heat and a stuffed nose #ithinkimsickbutvictorwontmakemeanythingedible’ and posted it before he did a face plant in the couch again, trying to go back to sleep. 

 

When he woke up again, Victor had coaxed Yuuri over to him on the other couch, and was curled up with him by the fireplace while Makkachin had taken Yuuri’s place in laying over Yuri’s back. Yuri felt a little abandoned at the way that Yuuri had his tail curled up around Victor’s waist. Rude. He felt entirely offended.

 

That was  _ his _ snuggle buddy, thanks.

 

“Hey there, kotenok.”

 

Yuri tried to think up a good insult on a tired and sick mind, but the best he could come up with was a jumble of syllables that sounded vaguely like barfing. He sighed and curled up on his side on the couch, looking tired. 

 

“I made dinner, and it passed both Makkachin  _ and _ Yuuri’s inspections.”

 

Makkachin was a dog, he would eat the most questionable things, but cryptids had oddly high standards for food, probably a survival instinct that had never passed over the years. If Yuuri was willing to eat it, it most likely won't kill you. 

 

Yuuri got up and came over to nuzzle him, pushing deep into the teenagers neck before breathing in his scent deep. “Cub better?”

 

Yuri was pretty sure he was still sick, but he felt less horrible than before, so he nodded at the cryptid. “Better. You want to come with me to get food?”

 

Yuuri nodded eagerly, helping him up from the couch and into the kitchen while Victor went ahead of them to make him a plate of what looked like baked potato chunks covered in herbs, and chicken. Yuri looked suspicious.

 

“I don't believe you made something this appetizing.”

 

Victor frowned, but nodded. “The last time I asked Chris how he cooked so well, he said he used his nose, smelled herbs and used the ones that seemed like they would fit. As it turns out, this is useless information to me, so I asked Yuuri to help, and he's surprisingly good at it.”

 

Yuri snorted, but overall decided it was palatable. He reached over to tap his phone open while he ate, and almost dropped his fork when he was assaulted by his instagram feed. 

 

His post was one of his most liked and commented on pictures on his feed right now, and almost every single comment was asking about the cryptid and asking if he belonged to Victor’s soulmate. 

 

Yuri let out a little groan and dropped his head to the table. Victor looked over his shoulder at the groan and raised an eyebrow at the comments. Instead of yelling at Yuri like he should though, he sighed and took a seat across from him at the table. Yuuri looked concerned but didn't move from where he was snacking on left overs at the counter.

 

“It's horrible how people think that cryptids are owned, like a pet, or property. It's one thing to take care of them, but it's another entirely to say you own one.”

 

Yuri looked up with big eyes, tired. “You’re not upset?”

 

Victor watched the younger boy at the table for a moment, before reaching out for Yuuri, the curious cryptid leaving his snacking behind for possible snuggles. That was always a good substitute.

 

He took Victor’s right hand in his own and happily climbed into the human’s arms. Victor gave a grunt, but no complaint. Yuuri was smaller than him, but cryptids were densely bodied.

 

He pulled their hands up, still twined together, and put them on the table. “Well, we might as well get it over with. No sense waiting with baited breath for them to find out.”

 

Yuri swallowed once and nodded, pulling out his phone again, and opening back up instagram. He took a picture of Victor and Yuuri’s hands together on the table, and posted it, tagging Victor as he went.

 

Well, might as well let them fawn over that one for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
